How It Ends
by Klaine and Crisscolfer
Summary: Kurt is new to Dalton and Blaine is basically his only friend. Kurt is gay and willing. Blaine is straight and has a girlfriend. M for sexytimes.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, this place is like a gay paradise!" Kurt exclaimed as him and Blaine walked arm and arm down the corridors at Dalton, getting to know the place a little better.

"Kurt, not all of us are gay. We're all just really accepting. Are you accepting?" Blaine smirked. Kurt squeezed his arm playfully and kept walking.

"Of course I am, Blaine. I'm gay. How much more accepting of gays can I get?" Kurt giggled and headed outside to the spring air with Blaine. "Aren't you gay?" This time Blaine giggled and blushed.

"Why does everyone think that?" Kurts face fell as Blaine kept laughing unaware of Kurts disstress. "I have a girlfriend, actually" At this Kurts face was shocked and he was red with embarrasment. "Thats the reaction I get grom guys alot."

"Gay guys?" Kurt giggled. "Yeah, I have a feeling you make people question their gaydar." Blaine laughed and pushed Kurt to the grass playfully. They started wrestling and Kurt accidently hit Blaines nose when he started tickling him. "Oh, my god. I'm sorry. Reflex?"

"Kurt, it's okay. We needed a winner anyway."

"So, I'm the winner?" Kurt smirked and raised a eyebrow with a smug look.

"Don't get too cocky, Hummel."

"Ew, don't call me Hummel, Anderson!" Blaine swatted Kurt on his ass playfully and the war started again. Kurts overall face was tinted entirely pink from the smack to his ass by the beautiful boy. Just as the fight was getting good, they heard footsteps approach.

"Oh, god. Blaine, for gods sake get up and kiss me already." Kurt looked up so quick his neck cracked a bit. There he spotted a beautiful girl. Short brown hair up to her shoulders, light milky skin, plumped pink lips, long legs covered barely by a tight red mini-skirt and thin waist but what captured Kurts attention was her eyes. They were blue surrounded by eyelashes as thick as Santanas', like Kurts' blue eyes but less shiny or bright. But they were like Kurts. Overall, she looked like Kurt, a girl version of Kurt. It was uncanny. Blaine was dating girl!Kurt. Kurt smiled and it looked strained but he wanted to introduce himself. Blaine got up quickly and gave her a firm smooch on the lips. Kurts smiled disappeared slowly.

"Katherine, how the hell did you get in?" Blaine rubbed her lower back as he pulled her towards Kurt.

"Blaine, this isn't hogwarts. The is not magical gate keeping others out. I just walked in. Girls do it all the time." Blaine smiled and muttered an 'Oh, right' "Who's this?" Katherine gestured to Kurt.

"This is Kurt. We met a few day ago here as he was transferring with his dad. He's really cool." Blaine eyed Kurt and turned to Katherine waiting for her approval. She smiled, hugged Kurt tightly and pulled away.

"Hi." He said after the hug alittle breathless at her strength.

"Hello." She drew the word out and giggled at Kurts pink face. "So, wrestling, huh?" This time they all giggled. The couple held hands on their way to their dorm leaving Kurt on the side.

* * *

><p>The trio were in Blaine &amp; Kurts' dorm watching When Harry Met Sally.<p>

"Oh, really? When I buy a new book, I read the last page first. That way, in case I die before I finish, I know how it ends. That, my friend, is a dark side." Blaine whispered so they both could hear him re-renact the movie with his deep gravely voice. They giggled and turned their heads back to the screen, except for Katherine.

Blaine was on his bed with her snuggled his his arms and Kurt was by himself on his own bed. Kurt turned his head on a hunch and seen the couple under the covers with their heads slightly poked up. He heard lips smacking and breathy whispers and clearly heard Blaine whisper to Katherine 'I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.' Katherine giggled and mumbled a 'your so corny'. Kurt wished he was Katherine in the moment. But he wasn't and just then the t.v was shut off and he saw Blaine head to the bathroom and Katherine with the remote. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Katherine headed to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, Can you do me a favor?" Kurt looked to her with a questioning look.

"Depends, what is it?"

"I haven't seen Blaine in a while and I kinda wanna be alone with him if you catch my drift. But, he doesn't feel good about kicking you out. I just know you'll understand though. Right? Plus, we won't be long." Kurt nodded as if he was brain washed. Blaine was really straight if he was gonna have sex with a girl. No hope for Kurt, at all, he gave in. Kurt left as soon as Blaine got out and mumbled something about 'exploring Dalton'. Blaine tried to persuade Kurt to stay but Katherine gave him a stern look.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to the library. It was the only place he remembered on his tour that he could go to and get back without getting lost. It was quiet, duh. But, Kurt heard noice, he heard voices singing. He peered through the shelves and seen the Warblers Blaine told him about. They were surely pissing the librarian off with the song but they continued. Kurt caught a glimpse of green eyes and stared into the boys eyes. He was beautiful, maybe even more than Blaine. And the fact the Kurts gaydar was going off, and the boy was making eyes at Kurt as well was a big turn of events. Kurt wasn't a virgin but he was a virgin. He does stuff. That's not a good way to put it, but it's true. And boy would Kurt do stuff to the blonde looking his way and humming alond to a catchy tune.<p>

When the sond ended, the boy caught up to Kurt just as he was about to leave. Kurt thought an hour alone was enough especially when Kurt had nowhere else to go. "Hey, I'm Logan." The blonde haired-geen eyed boy smiled brightly at Kurt and continued. "I haven't seen you around."

"Kurt. And that's because I'm new."

"And you decided to come to the library on your first week?"

"How do you know this is my first week?"

"Just a hunch." Logan winked. Kurt then tinted pink as a reflex around cute boys.

"Well, I didn't want to come here." Logan looked confused so Kurt elborated. "My roomate, Blaine, has his girlfriend over and they wanted to be alone." Kurt then remembered Blaine and smiled but it faded when he remembered Katherine.

"Well, thats fucked up." Logan looked sorry for Kurt and took hold of his hand. Kurt smiled at him and linked their hand with the same amount of pressure.

"Yeah, well, he would do the same for me, I think."

"I'm just saying, if you were my roomate, I would be considerate."

"Yeah, you would ask politely before you kick me out to fuck someone." Logan laughed hard. Kurt looked confused and kept walking out of the library with him. "what's so funny?"

"You said someone." Logan giggled. "Alot of people are confused, they think I'm straight when they see me." Kurt heart lit up at the truth.

"I knew you were gay!" Kurt giggled. "I thought my gaydar was off point with Blaine." Logan looked straight at Kurt and frowned.

"Kurt, I know your new so I'm just gonna let you know something." Logan leaned in to Kurt. "Blaine is straight." Kurt frowned.

"I know that, he told me." Kurt pulled away.

"I know, he tells everyone. Just don't get too attached to him. It's happened before. Blaine can never just be friends with gay guys, he leads them on without realizing and I like you, Kurt. I don't want you to get hurt like the others. Be careful." Logan kissed Kurts cheek and Kurt blushed. He realized Logan just walked him to his door and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Logan." Logan nodded and headed off down the hall. Kurt opened the door to hear whimpers and moans throughout the room. He turned his head and saw Blaine completely naked on top of Katherine, who was also nude, currently thrusting into her. Kurt was shell-shocked but it soon turned to anger. He wanted it to be him under Blaine but it couldn't and that make him angry. He felt like a child. The couple didn't notice or hear Kurt and he thought since he couldn't fuck Blaine he could fuck Logan. Kurt closed the door and sealed the loud moans inside the room. He ran down the hall to catch up with Logan.

"Hey, I was wondering since I haven't met anyone else other than Blaine, that we could maybe hang out again. Dinner? or something?" Logan smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd love that, Kurt." Kurt smiled at him.

"Thanks. It's a real pick me up considering I walked in on Blaine and Katherine." Logan lost his smiled and hugged Kurt. He again walked Kurt back to his dorm an hour later hoping they would be done by then. Kurt didn't hear anything by the door so he thought her was safe. He turned to see Logan staring at him with adoration. "What?" He squeaked out.

Logan smile and his eyes flashed to Kurts lips as a silent ask for permission. Kurt nodded and tilted his head up since Logan was way taller than him. Their lips met and Kurt felt estatic. Logan was a great kisser. He parted his lips and waited for Logans' tongue. But sadly, it ended early when his dorm door opened. Blaine standing on the other side looking pale. Kurt pulled away quickly and entered the room as Katherine exited. They all said hellos and goodbyes and soon the dorm door closed.

Kurt changed in the bathroom and headed towards his bed. Blaine was in his reading a book because it was only 9. Kurt sat in his bed and turned on the t.v. "So, Logan, huh." Kurt turned and faced Blaine from the other side of the room and placed down the remote as Blaine placed down his book.

"Are we really going to have this conversation, Blaine?"

"I don't know. Are we, Kurt?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"Why are you being snarky?"

"Just don't do this with him."

"Why not?" Blaine paused.

"Why Logan?"

"Because it's not like I'm gonna get attention from anyone else."

"Yes, you would."

"No one that matters." Kurt mumbled and tucked himself. After a while, Blaine got up and headed to Kurts bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too, Blaine." Kurt turned around and closed his eyes as Blaine went back to his own bed. "I have a date with him soon." Blaine sighed.

"Good for you, Kurt." Kurt yawned and hummed in agreement.

"Blaine, can you explain why your girlfriends looks like she could be my sister." Kurt giggled trying to get the edge off. Blaine blinked and his face stayed stoned.

"Go to bed, Kurt." He sighed and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt the need to upload to see if I can get a better response before I delete it. I got like 1 review, but I'm gonna see it people like this one. It's leading somewhere BIG!**

* * *

><p>"Morning, sleepy head!" Blaine breathed in Kurts ear at 6 in the morning.<p>

"Blaine, it's saturday! Dammit." Kurt grunted and swatted Blaine away from his bed.

"Oops. I'll make sure to do this on monday then." Blaine giggled and got up off the bed and straight to the bathroom.

"No need. I wake up at 5." Kurt slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light.

"Aww, man." Blaine whined as he brushed his teeth. Kurt giggled and continued, "So, you'll be the sleepy head."

"So, any plans for today?" Blaine asked as he came out of the bathroom and started taking off his clothes. Kurts mouth watered as he watched Blaine put some new clothes on.

"I think that I'm gonna do some more exploring." Blaines smile faded and he stared hard at Kurt. Trying to search for something.

"Some exploring with Logan?" Kurt sighed and glared at Blaine.

"What's your problem with him, Blaine. He didn't do anything to you. And I really like him and he's gay. It's perfect. You should kinda be happy for me, room mate!"

"It's kinda hard to be, when I know your making the wrong choice."

"Then what's the fucking right choice then? It certainly isn't staying in this dorm watching you and Katherine Mc'Sweetheart get it on all night. I have a life, thank you very much." Kurt got up from his bed fully awake at 6 in the morning. Blaine sat grumply on his dorm bed and punched the pillow as Kurt entered the bathroom.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What?" Kurt spat out as he brushed his teeth.

"The 'getting it on' part?"

"I saw you two fucking yesterday for a split second and left to find Logan."

"Why didn't you say anything to me, Kurt?" Blaine got up and headed to the bathroom to stand next to from the sink. Kurt turned around still lightly brushing his teeth.

"What was I suppose to say, Blaine? 'Hey you guys, don't mind me. I just wanted to chill here but I see your busy.' I left. That's it."

"And where did you go then?"

"TO FIND LOGAN! Why does it matter? You got what you needed, so I'll get mine." Blaine was stunned. Kurt was talking about Logan and him-. It was something Blaine couldn't fathom.

"You should know I didn't want to kick you out." Blaine changed the subject quickly hoping the images in his head would go away

"But little Katy did."

"No, she just wanted to be alone. She likes you, though. And don't call her little Katy, it makes me look like a pervert."

"I really don't care."

"Look, we've only known eachother for a few days-"

"So, our friendship is fleeting."

"No, shut up. I want this friendship to work, but I need you to like Katherine."

"1. You can't make me like someone. And 2. I really just want to be associated with you. We don't have to be friends because I don't want to end up hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Like the others? All the other 'gay friends' you had? Why have they all suddlenly dissappeared?"

"Ugh. They haven't dissapeared, they just aren't my friends anymore." Blaine rubbed his forehead in fustration. Kurt walked in the bedroom and sat on his dorm bed watching Blaine intently.

"And why is that Blaine?" Blaine sat on his own dorm bed and gave Kurt a matching stare.

"Kurt Hummel. Where did you get this topic?"

"Logan Wright." Blaine was red with anger.

"Why the fuck would you listen to him?"

"Because I like him and he's honest with me." Kurt had the hearts in his eyes and Blaine could see it, and it made him sick. "He's charming and straight foward with what he wants. And, most importantly, he's gay. So, that's a plus." Kurt smiled at the carpet dreamily.

"Oh boy. You have it bad, Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt for the first time smiled earestly back at Blaine. "I'm sorry. You walked in on us. I'm sorry I said all that stuff about Logan. But if you promise to tolerate Katherine, I promise to tolerate Logan." Kurt laughed at Blaine hand out stretched like a buisness man.

"You gotta deal Mr. Anderson." Blaine silently cheered himself for obscuring the topic once again, but now he had to deal with Logan being around and that was going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p>The week passed and the new school started to blend into routine. When Blaine would bring Katherine over Kurt would turn his head the other way and same for Blaine when Kurt would bring Logan. Except, now for Blaine, it became harder and harder to turn his head away everytime Kurt would giggle at Logans jokes. Or when he would rub his foot against Logans under the covers. Or how his hand crept up and down Logans thigh. Or how Logan would nuzzle Kurts neck everytime he giggled. Each day, they became more and more serious and it killed Blaine to watch them. Even though he was straight, right?<p>

Just then, Katherine would walk, and oh-yes he was straight, with the tight pink mini-skirt showing a good view of the perky ass she has, white crop-top exposing her belly ring, short wavy brown hair out and free, and blue captivating eyes that reminded Blaine of the ocean and how he loved those eyes. Kurt had those eyes. But, Blaine was straight.

Kurt knew what was gonna go down. Katherine had the hungry look she always had when she saw Blaine, but Kurt didn't want to leave his bed. He didn't feel like getting up so Blaine could have the entire room to himself. Kurt wanted alone time too. He wasn't gonna give up the room that easily. He seen Logan give him the exact hungry look Katherine was giving Blaine. 2 can play that game. Kurt refused to leave. He kissed Logan so passionately that showed Katherine and Blaine that he was really not going anywhere. They silently accepted that, and went on doing what they were doing. It was awkward. The whispering of 'where do you keep the condoms?' and 'don't moan too loud, babe' and 'nnnngh harder' and of course 'ah! go slow' both from Katherine and Kurt. The awkwardness of Blaine and Logan both reaching for a condom at the same time and the mini-glare the y gave eachother as they pulled back.

It bothered Blaine, how easy this was turning. He didn't want to be in the same room while Kurt and Logan were messing around but Katherine was very horny and Blaine never turned her down. Despite all the times they've broken up, she always came back and clawed her way back into Blaines heart. It was nerve wrecking hearing Katherine moaning at the same time as hearing Kurt. And the high pitched whines that Blaine could swear never came from Katherine but Kurt. It turned him on to the fullest and later Katherine would say it was the best sex ever.

Logan and Kurt were on one bed. Blaine and Katherine on the other. Kurt would look the other way and so would Blaine. It didn't matter if Blaine was fucking Katherine on his dorm bed because Logan was fucking Kurt on other bed. Momentarily, Blaine turned his head, eyes closed in the moment of ecstasy and saw it. Kurt was face down on the pillow, ass up towards Logans dick, wailing out a string of unidentified hair was limp and his hands were clutchign the pillow till' they were white. The covers barely even covered because even though Logan was hidden. Kurt was exposed. Blaine saw everything Kurt had to give and wanted it. Just then he thought to himself. Maybe not so straight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think so I'll continue. Any suggestions or ideas you want to see in later chapters? <em>Review them!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a small chapter because I wanted to see the reaction to this. A long chapter is next. Sorry it's so short. REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't suppose to be awkward, but it was. The couples we're all curled up with their own partners watching Mean Girls. It was all inoocent fun, impersonations and popcorn. Logan triend once or twice to give Kurt a handjob from under the covers but Kurt gently swatted his hand away and resumed watching the rest of the movie. Blaine on the other hand didn't swat Katherines hand away to Kurts dismay. He liked Katherine, in the begining, but her bubbly personality make Kurt hate her. Or maybe it was because she got to fuck Blaine on a daily basis when she snuck into Dalton. Kurt thought of ratting her out to the Dean, but that would hurt Blaine and Kurt didn't want to do that. Katherines attitude towards Kurt was the same from the start. She was just as oblivious to Kurts hatred towards her as Blaine was to Kurts love towards him.<p>

Katherine caught it sometimes. From the side of her eye. How Blaine would 'stretch' and watch Kurt with Logan from the side of his eye. How he would look so hurt and sad. Full of despare and hopelessness. She saw how Kurt would turn he head, sensing soemone, and look at Blaine. His eyes shining with love and adoration. When there eyes would meet and how they smiled at eachother so oblivious to how one another feels. She saw it, all of it. It killed her but she would never bring it up. Blaine was fragile, and she knows the story behind him and his family. Being gay is a sore subject for them and him and she's fine with being the best actress she is. Cause thats' all she is. Actress. And when Blaine finally realizes he's gay, he's gonna drop her and the movie will be over. Speaking of ending movies. Mean Girls had just ended and so was Blaines handjob. She was too busy in thought she didn't even notice that she was in the middle of something, but Blaine sure did. He let out a low whine and Katherine continued to jerk him off under the covers. It turns out Logan was doing the same with a big smirk on his face. The two boys were side by side facing eachother while you could clearly see Logans forearm moving up and down, their heads were above the covers just staring at eachother.

* * *

><p>Blaine saw them, damn, he even heard them, but they were in the same room so it was OK. And they were room mates. Room mates fuck in the same room. He turned his head towards Katherine, to keep his thoughts at bay, but they kept coming up. Even as Katherines wrist flicked over a really good spot on his cock, he thought of Kurt. Blue and greens eyes staring lustfully at eachother. Blaine just had brown, brown plain eyes. Kurt had beautiful light-blue. "Babe, you gonna come any time soon?" Blaine looked towards Katherine, noting she was doing her best at getting him off, and closed his eyes imagning something hot enough to get him going. Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt heard Blaine. It was easy to hear the couple not only 5 feet away. It got him so turned on by hearing his whimpers and moans filling the room. At this point, where everyone in the room is so horny, this is where the awkwardnedd fades. And the main point is to get off and then the awkwardness returns. Kurt saw Logan spit into his hand to get a better slide on his cock and kept stroking Kurt. "Damn, Kurt, your so hard. You want this, right?" Logan looked nervous but also very horny, Kurt nodded quickly and Logan kept the firm strokes to Kurts dick.<p>

On the other side of the room Katherine was bobbing her head up and down on Blaines dick to get him to come. It seemed he was no where near close as he gazed down at her with bored eyes. She was starting to question her ability to pleasure her boyfriend. Before Kurt, he got off in 5 minutes flat. A quickie had nothing on them. But alot of things have changed since Kurt arrived and Katherine didn't like it. She was overall calm and sweet, but Kurt was pushing it. Blaine shut his eyes and images of Kurt sucking his cock flash in his head. He moaned so embarrassingly loud and came into Katherines mouth with long strings of white covering her red lips. Kurt came soon afterwords with an even louder moan then Blaines and Logan couldn't hold all the stringy come in his hands. It spilt over and landed on Kurts shirt as well as Logans. The two goys giggled and tried to cover it up so they could make it too the bathroom together, but Katherine and Blaine beat them too it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was currently washing his dick up with a cloth and Katherine was on the other end brushing her teeth. Kurt and Logan waited outside of the door, trying to hide the come stains on their shirts with faliure. When B&amp;Kat got out of the bathroom, K&amp;Logan got in with a shy giggle and cleaned themselves up. Soon after, everyone was calm and released of stress except for Katherine, she eyed the shy smiles and giggles from Kurt and Blaine. How was Logan so oblivious? How are they so oblivious?<p>

"So, another movie, guys? The night is still young." Logan politely asked them. Kurt giggled and eyed Blaine.

"As long as we actually watch this one." Everyone giggled. Katherine especially, but it sounded fake and false cheery, she glared at Kurt and Kurt turned his head at perfect time to catch it. Kurt glared his bitchiest glare and smirked. _Oh, I am definitely gonna watch this one_, Katherine said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please <em>review<em> with what you want to see in later chapters. I'll incorporate it to my best abilities. And question: Should there be smut for Kurt and Blaine eventually, some people aren't comfortable, so just asking? **


	4. Chapter 4

**So many story alerts that it made my brain hurt watching my inbox fill up. Now only if the reviews would match. TUT TUT Pavorotti is rolling in his bedazzled grave. This chapter has a life of his own, I don't know how I got to this point.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah! Fuck. Ngggh, Logan!<em>" Kurt panted as Logan fucked him dry into his dorm matress, which was squeaking in time with Logans thrusts. Blaine and Katherine were out on a date, so Kurt decided to bring Logan over. "Uhhh, Babe. Fuck me harder!" Logan grinned and continued to pound harshly into the swell that was Kurts ass covered in red bruises from the spanking and biting. "_Ahhhhh! Close, so fucking close, babe!_"

"You want to come, don't you, Kurt?" Logan grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Kurt towards his face to kiss him passionatly while still fucking him hard into the matress. Logan wrapped his arms around Kurts waist and all the roughness faded slowly. And he rocked his hips back and forth into Kurt, firm and penetrative but not rough or hard.

"_Babe_" Kurt whined, pushing his ass back against Logans very erect member and hoisted himself on top of Logan straddling his waist. Kurt rested his arms on the side of Logans head, and rode him into the matress.

Kurt liked this position because he could control the movements and pace.

Kurt liked this position because he could see the was Logan enjoyed Kurt riding him.

Kurt liked this position because he liked how Logan gripped his ass to steady him. (Logan is Kurts personal ass-worshiper)

Logan liked this position because it felt so intimimate.

It didn't last long before the door was swung open to reveal a clearly petrified Blaine standing alone in the doorway. Logan leaned his head towards the side of the bed to angle his eyes toward the door, but never stopped his movements. Kurt turned his head around, still clearly riding Logan, and blinked before smirking and picking up the covers beside him and swinging it over the both of their very naked, very sweaty bodies.

* * *

><p>"Uhm, don't mind me, guys." Blaine walked awkwardly to his matress and sat down, not really knowing what to do. He came back early from his date cause' Katherine was sick of shellfish and was looking foward to being in peaceful silence or at least spending some alone time with Kurt. Obviously, that wasn't happening tonight, and judging by the loud screech that came fro, Kurts side of the room, he was occupied. "You guys don't need to stop, I'm not even here."<p>

"Wasn't plannin' on it." Logan whipped from under the covers. Blaine instantly fumed, who the fuck was Logan, like seriously. This guy is a hopeless case. Kurt cannot be serious with this guy. He has got dick-whipped written all over him.

"No one likes an asshole." Blaine mumbled as he stuck his nose into yet another book. Thankfully, no one heard him, unthankfully, they resumed to what they wer doing true to their word. The next 20 minutes were filled with the bed squeaking slower then faster, Logan grunting while Kurt was panting, slaps of skin against skin, and harsh obscene sucking noises. When they were finished, Kurt walked Logan 8 steps to the door and proceded to make-out with him for about another 5 minutes. When the room was cleared Kurt did his usual walk of shame and cleared the bed sheets. As the room settled and finally quieted down, Blaine stopped reading and looked towards Kurt with a harsh glare.

"What, Blaine?" Kurt snapped after minutes of Blaines bitch-face.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just here upset for no reason." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Blaine you perfect angel, why are you upset, what ever it is, I'll fix it for you!" Kurt mocked in a fake sympathizing tone. "You know your really ruining my post-orgasmic haze here, Blaine."

"You know what, Kurt. This is bullshit. I was really hoping to come here and relax and I can't even get that." Blaine got up and threw his book on the desk.

"Well, sorry for fucking." Kurt got up and sat on the desk chair roughly spinning around teasingly. "But we're teenagers and we're gonna do that sometimes."

"You know damn well it isn't about that."

"Well, then. What the fuck is it about, Blaine?" Kurt fumed.

"You need to apologize for not letting me know it advance. A 'Hey, Blaine I'm gonna have sex, so you might wanna stay out for a little while longer so I can be alone, thanks'"

"1. I didn't know you were going to be out for such a short amount of time, if I did I would've told you. 2. You NEVER warn me when your about to fuck Katherine, how many times have I walked in on you two?" Kurt didn't let Blaine answer it because it was thetorical, "And 3. I shouldn't be responsible for apologizing because we've fucked in the same room, Blaine. How can this be so tramazing to you. You're being really rude. If it was me, and I was you, which I have been in the situation before, I would keep my mouth shut like I always do. Whenever I walk in on you two I never say anything, but as soon as you get a sniff of gay sex you have a problem with it."

"That's just fucking it, though. We've fucked in the same room. I never had to walk in a see you and Logan fucking. We've always been covered. I don't need to see you guys fucking, no matter how good I was raised and brought up or how accepting I am or how close to you I am. I never want to purposely watch my gay friends have sex. I never want to watch anyone have sex, ever. The only sex I want to watch is my own."

"Fuck you, Blaine." Kurt got up and got his jacket and shoes ready. "Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"Just shut the fuck up and go." Blaine snapped. He was surprised at even his own words. "Go!"

"This is our dorm, where the fuck am I suppose to go?" Kurt got up from the chair and huffed angrily.

"I don't care anymore, where ever the fuck you go these days." Blaine rolled his eyes and dropped down on his bed. Kurt didn't respond but just got ready for his walk to Logans dorm.

"You know Blaine, we don't have to do this." Blaine whipped his head towards Kurt, eyes wide. Everything Blaine said had finally sunk in on both of them and Blaine knew this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Kurt to leave. He needed to fix it.

"Look, Kurt" Blaine started as he got up and took Kurts hand from by the desk. "I'm Sorr-"

"No." Kurt shook his head repeatedly as his eyes started to water. "Logans dad got him his own dorm. He offered to let to stay with him if things ever got heated between us. It's a really big dorm, too, so I would have more space and privacy with no room mate to walk in on us. There is even a lock. You can have your single dorm, just like before I was here. We can pretend this never happened. I can obviously see where I'm not wanted." Kurt then walked to the door without giving blaine a second look.

Blaine was speechless. He had no words and even if he did, no way of saying them because he was all choked up. He didn't want Kurt to leave. Sure, he's had room mates, but none he's ever been so attched or protective over like Kurt. Kurt and his beautiful blue eyes. Kurt and his pale white milky soft skin, which was aided by mosturizer. His face, his arms, his legs, his ass which was clearly making it's way towards the door. "WAIT" Kurt turned eyes shiny with tears as he muttered in a breathless whisper.

"Logan will be back for my things." Than the door shut. (AN: I was gonna leave it hear, but I couldn't do that to you guys.)

* * *

><p>"What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?" Kurt was walking to Logan and his dorm after school when Katherine had stopped him short in the hallway. Which reminded him that he needed to tell the Dean about her ASAP.<p>

"Excuse me, hobbit." He gently shoved her out of his way but she followed.

"He's been a mess."

"That's your job, sweety. Ain't my problem. Ain't my boo."

"Well, he's the closest and not to mention first friend you've had here. I'd fix it if I were you." She stopped in front of Kurt again and he resisted the urge to yank her hair out.

"And if I don't" Kurt snapped, eyes wild and menacing.

"You'd be sorry, Hummel. And don't get any ideas being around him, I know all about you and your scheme to fuck my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriends is an easy piece of ass. I could take him from you any day, and fuck him. Wouldn't make a difference, though, cause' I have my own boyfriend to take care of."

"You better be honest for your sake."

"Honestly, what are you gonna do about it if I'm not."

"Believe me when I say I'm just as scheming as you are, Kurt Hummel."

"Bite me, hobbit." Kurt pushed Katherine out of the way with alittle more force then before and kept walking to his dorm.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you kick Kurt out of the dorm." Logan waited for Blaine after warbler practice to confront him when everyone left in the senior commons.<p>

"Why is it any of your damn business, Wright?"

"When the boy I love comes to me crying, saying his best friend didn't even want him around anymore, I make it my business, Anderson."

"Love? Damn, you really are dick-whipped." Blaine retorted. Trying hard not to think about the fact that Kurt was crying over him and that Blaine felt the same way. He had a lump in his throat but wouldn't show his fears to Logan.

Logan went straight for Blaine and man-handled him from the neck. Pulling him up by his bow tie and collar. "No funny games, Anderson. What did you do to him?"

"Put me down first." Blaine grunted, internally cursing his mom for his shortness. Logan released him.

"Look, I apologized for telling him to leave, I just said it like word vomit, but he left either way. Saying 'he could tell where he's not wanted.' I said sorry to him, but I know damn, well I don't need to apologize to you."

"I should thank you actually."

_"WHAT?"_

"You ran him straight into my arms. So, thanks." Logan walked towards the door with a smirk and turned around with a serious face. "I would never hurt Kurt, Blaine. To prove that, if you ever make him sad again and I have to see his adorable pouty face, I'm gonna murder you." And he left.

* * *

><p><em>"Oww! Oh, ow! Blaine, that hurts. Don't touch it." <em>Blaine carefully examined Katherines wrists that were red and the back of her neck which was red as well.

"This just doesn't seem like Kurt." Blaine bit by a sob as he watched Katherine fall apart of his bed whining and bursting into tears.

"Babe, how long have you known me?"

"Three years." Blaine gave her a soft smile and rubbed her hand and wrist.

"How long have to known him?"

"2 months."

_"EXACTLY!" _Katherine sobbed into Blaines shoulder. "You don't know him like you think you do. I just wanted to ask him why you were sad, but as soon as I said your name, he freaked-" She paused for even more fake sobs. "He grabbed me by my wrists and-" More sobs. "I tried to scream and he grabbed my neck and-" More sobs. "I finally got away and went home. I couldn't see you like this. But I gave in and called a few minutes later cause' you needed to know the true Kurt"

The true story was, she did go home. But it was to inflict the damage on herself and make it look like Kurt did it. Drive back to Dalton, and show in Blaines dorm crying. Years of acting lesson taught her to cry on demand, but Blaine didn't need to know that, he didn't need to know alot of things.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you." Blaine rubbed Katherines back as she continued to sob into his shoulder. "I'm gonna see him tonight."

_"No!" _Katherine jumped at the idea, she didn't quite think this thing through, she just hoped Blaine would never talk to Kurt again, but Blaine was the protective boyfriend, of course he would confront Kurt. _"I wanna be there, tonight. I want to make sure he doesn't try to lie his way out of this." _She was gonna make sure it went off without a hitch. Just play the damsel in distress card, alittle puppy eyes here, make up sex there, and she'd had Blaine wrapped around her finger. Wedding finger she'd hope.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kurt were studying on their bed. The geometry test was coming up and the teachers were meaner then he expected, they did not go easy on him. Then they heard a knock on their door, followed by more harsh knocks. Logan stood up and wondered who was knocking at 11:51 at night. There by the door stood Blaine and Katherine.<p>

"Where's Kurt?" Katherine snapped. She wanted to be in charge of talking to interrupt Kurt before he could deny anything. Kurt looked up from his textbook and went towards the door still in his flannel pajamas.

"How could you do this to Katherine, Kurt?" Blaine pushed past Logan and stood next to Katherine.

"I'm sorry. Do what exactly?" Kurt snapped. Katherine was towards Kurt and lifted her wrists which ere still red and smirked at him then proceeded to wink, so only Kurt could see it. Kurts mouth was open like a gaping fish and he said nothing.

"Speechless, yeah? Not even gonna explain yourself?" Blaine whipped. Kurt turned his head toward Blaine and got up to grab Blaines hand but it was quickly snatched back.

"Blaine, I didn't do that. I would never put my hand on a women the way Chris Brown did to Rhianna. Even though I'm gay. You gotta believe me."

"Didn't I tell you he was gonna say that, Blaine? If I wasn't here you would believe him in a heartbeat." Blaine nodded.

"Your right, Katy. I would've. How dumb of me to trust him." Blaine grilled Kurt with hurt in his eyes. Kurts were watery like the time he moved out.

"I know my Kurt. He wouldn't do that. And last time I checked, you came up to him, Katherine. Threatening him to stay away from Blaine." Logan finally spoke up, and moved towards Kurt, rubbing his back soothingly. "And didn't I tell you never to make him cry again, Anderson.

"Well, when the one you love comes to you crying saying someone had hurt him, what are you gonna do if you were in my shoes?"

"I would make sure it's the honest to god truth before I make accusations. Which it was the truth, because Kurt currently living with me, so when the one I love comes to me I help but I make sure I get my facts straight first."

"It's words against words" Kurt sniffled and continued, "He's gonna believe what he wants Logan, let him. He doesn't even care about me anymore. You win, Katherine, I'll stay away from Blaine if that's what you want. If you really had to go through this to prove that then, you win." Katherine smirked but no one saw. Blaine was appalled and confused.

"Katherine didn't just make this up, Kurt. How dare you."

"Just let him be, Blaine. I told you he wasn't gonna admit it." Katherine rolled her eyes and fake sobbed her way out with Blaine trailed behind, but he didn't leave just yet and before he left he saw them:

_Kurt cuddled into Logans shoulder and sobbed. "You don't need to do anything about this one, I have you and you believe me right?" Logan nodded and cuddled into Kurt pressing lazy kisses all over his face and shoulders. _

_"I'll always believe in you, Babe. Forever." Kurt giggled and gave Logan a watery smile. _

_"That's all I need right? You?" Logan nodded and hugged Kurt close to him and nuzzled into his neck while Kurt pressed lazy kisses to Logans lips. _

_"Forever." Kurt sighed._

"Hm" Blaine watched through the crack of the door that was open, wondering why he felt so envious. Then a screech pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Blainey, take me home?" Katherine pouted and gave her puppy eyes.

"Anything, for you, Katherine."

Blaine kissed her lovingly.

_Huh, no spark._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it makes me feel like a good author, and review honestly with how you felt about this chapter and what you want to see in the next chapters, I take all ideas. I Want All Ideas. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED 'OH,BROTHER' I WILL TOMORROW, I PROMISE.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is short. The next chapter is long. I just needed to get this out of the way.**

* * *

><p>As the days drew by at Dalton, Kurt and Blaine kept their distance. Logan was always pulling Kurt to the side to spend time and Katherine was never visiting because, a certain someone, reported the trespassing. Blaine was lonely throughout the day and night. Not even his friends could cheer him up.<p>

"Hey, We should host a party. Everyone allowed." Wes suggested. "Get you drunk, sneak in some girls."

"We can't sneak in girls, you idiot, Dean is on our asses."

"That's gross." David piped up. "Imagine the Dean actually on our asses." They giggled except for Blaine.

"We don't need girls." Logan said from the side of the Senior Commons.

"Easy for you to say when you like dick." Wes giggled playfully. "By the way, have you gotten your dick wet yet, Logan?" Logan just shrugged and crossed the room.

"It's none of your business, Wes." Wes smirked knowingly.

"C'mon dude. We all share our stories."

"I'd rather keep my sex life private."

"At least you have a sex life." David chimed in and pointedly looked at Blaine. "This guy has been on the verge of death by the lack of pussy he's gotten. Or hasn't gotten." The warbler laughed at Blaine and Blaine giggled harshly.

"Suck my dick, David."

"Don't you need Katherine for that?" David retorted. Blaine smirked.

"She got got. Dean caught her walking into my dorm, walked in on everything actually." All the Warblers grimaced at what the scene would be like. " I didn't give a fuck though, I kept fucking her." Everyone laughed this time including Blaine. "She went with it too. The Dean waited outside till we were done, then escorted her out." They all kept laughing.

"Oh, my god. What about your room mate though." Blaine paled, and silence took over the room as Blaine didn't respond.

"I don't have a room mate." Blaine mumbled. Which was met with groans of disappointment.

"I liked, Kurt. What'd you do now?" Wes said grumpily.

"Yes, what did you do, Blaine?" Logan snapped from the doorway.

"I didn't do anything. He just left." Blaine snapped back.

"He just left." Logan repeated.

"I just told him that we should keep our private lives private."

"Like you do? When you fuck Katherine in front of him?"

"That's different. He could have left."

"You could have too." Logan snapped.

"Where was I suppose to go. It's my dorm."

"Correction, it was a shared dorm, between the two of you. And, you didn't seem to have a problem sending him to the library all those other times. You could have done the same." At this point, they were standing face to face in front of the doorway, red in the face.

"I was there first." Blaine snapped.

"Oh, yeah. Very mature, Blaine. You were there first. Great reason, to kick him out of the dorm." Logan snapped again sarcastically.

"You know what. I don't need this shit. This stress is not what I need before the competition coming soon." Blaine fumed and turned to Wes. "We're having that party."

* * *

><p><strong>The party is next! It's gonna be my favorite chapter for reasons, you cannot know of. <em>SUGGESTION FOR WHAT YOU WANNA SEE HAPPEN AT THE PARTY!<em> ** btw. so many alerts, it's crazy! Thanks so much! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**I was gonna make this a_ Crisscolfer fic_ when I started but some people hate _Crisscolfer_ and I didn't want to upset anyone so I made it _Klaine_, but since my name is_ Klaine and CRI_****_SSCOLFER_, I'm preparing a _Crisscolfer_ fic. Don't like it? Don't read it. Anyways, my favorite chapter yet, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Your invited to the party, too, y'know." Logan rubbed Kurts back soothingly. After the tests and assignments Kurt had been given, he had a lot on his plate. "You need to relieve your stress."<p>

"But, you could help me with that here." Kurt turned around to face Logan and smirked playfully. Logan chuckled and grasped Kurts face with both hands.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Kurt. Now, are you coming or not?"

"I don't know, am I?" Kurt giggled and rubbed Logans thigh.

"Stop, Kurt." Logan whined with fake annoyance, "I'm going, I need to know if your coming with me."

"Depends."

"On?" Logan prompted.

"Who will be there?"

"People. Girls and Boys obviously." Kurt gasped.

"How? How are the girls getting in? I thought I- I mean- I thought the Dean kicked them out." Logan chuckled and went back to rubbing Kurts back.

"Don't fret, beautiful. I know it was you that snitched. Your secret is safe with me." Logan continued to chuckle at Kurts mortified face and went on.

"But just because he got them out doesn't mean he prevented anything from keeping them out. The gates and doors are always open 24 hours a day. We have two security guards and they only come when fights break out, which is like once a year. Dean is, by the way, out sick this weekend, which is why we planned it."

"I'll go. I'll always accompany you." Kurt placed a soft kiss on Logans lips and exaggerated a smooch noise. They giggled together and went to pick out their outfits.

* * *

><p>In an hour, they appeared at the party, bright lights that flashed were the only form of light, people could barely make out each others bodies. The drinks were everywhere as well as the panties and shot glasses. These girls had to be the sluttiest Kurt has ever seen.<p>

It seemed it took forever for the couple to arrange an outfit, so when Kurt and Logan appeared, the party was already in full swing. The Warblers certainly had their eye-candy of girl, and some boys from the Dalton soccer and volleyball teamed joined into that party as well.

"Let me get the drink." Logan announced to Kurt as he picked Kurt up gently and swiftly sat him down on a stool by the bar. Not, really a bar, but a long wooden surface used for anything, and in this case, a bar.

Kurt got up from the stool, smiling slightly at how Logan always tried to tame Kurt by sitting him down as a silent request to keep him there to stay away from trouble, but Kurt always got up and protested. Kurt roamed around the very large room, and examined everyone and everything like a science experiment.

Kurt spotted Blaine from across the room cuddling up next to Katherine. Kurt instantly felt anger bubbling inside of him staring at the slutty image of a desperate Katherine, in only a lace cheetah bra, black shorts with black red bottoms on. Her short wavy brown hair was a complete mess, but to the point where it was cute and adorable.

* * *

><p>She was the type of girl that woke up in the morning beautiful. She would wear ugly ratted clothing and still stand out. She didn't need make up to catch a guys attention. She was the perfect girl, as much as Kurt hated to admit it. That's why its hard but easy in the same time, to accept the fact that Blaine is in love with her, because, seriously, <em>what's not to love?<em>

Kurt couldn't turn Blaine gay, and even if he could, he couldn't compare to Katherine. Kurt was in no way a beautiful girl, but he didn't even consider himself beautiful. No matter how many times Logan has admitted his love for him and told him that he was beautiful. Kurt just couldn't believe him because it gave him false hope. Speaking of-

"You drink, baby." Logan made an exaggeration of handing Kurt his drink and Kurt laughed at his adorable dorkiness. Logan them wrapped his arms around Kurts waist and tugged him closer muttering a 'gimme'. As he brought Kurt in, he nuzzled into Kurts neck and kissed short pecks around his neck.

Kurt looked up and saw Katherine doing the same to Blaine, but Blaine didn't even look interested anymore. Blaine seemed energetic, he seemed like he wanted to do something he would regret. Blaine looked around hoping to spark and idea and spotted a piano.

Blaine picked up a microphone from the side of the stage where the Warblers always performed on. Instead of hoping on the stage, he hoped onto the piano. He opened his mouth and-

_If you could gaze into the future (future ,future)_

The Warblers joined in to harmonize in the back round.

_You might think live would be a breeze (Life is a breeze)_  
><em>Seeing trouble from a distance (yeah) (go Rae)<em>  
><em>But it's not that easy (oh no)<em>

Kurt and everyone in the room, including Logan cheered at the drunk Blaine that got up to sing the That's So Raven theme song at the Warblers party. He was dancing on the piano, careful not to fall off and continued to sing his best.

_I try to save the situation _

_Then I end up misbehaving (Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah)_

Kurt grinned and waiting for the rap part of the song to hit and plucked out his iTouch to record this amazing moment in history.

_Hey, now What ya say, now _

_'bout to put it down _

_Yeah you want to ride with the Rae now _

_And the Future looks great, now_

_ And everything's gonna change , now (Let's Go)_

Blaine was waving his arms around in a mock imitation of what Eminem or Lil' Wayne would do at a concert. His attempt at rapping wasn't so bad, it was just his performance that sank all chances of it becoming a trendy song again. It was until Blaine had made a crotch grab movement that Kurt had died of laughter. Blaine had tried to become 'gangsta'.

Kurt kept his arms up to keep his phone steady as he recorded Blaine still on the piano. It made for good blackmail after Blaine and him made up. Kurt was gonna try to approach Blaine after and settle everything behind them. After Katherine leaves that is.

_That's So Raven,_  
><em>It's the future I can see That's So Raven,<em>  
><em>It's so mysterious to me<em>

_That's So Raven,_  
><em>It's the future I can see That's So Raven,<em>  
><em>It's so mysterious to me<em>

The entire crowd of teens sung with Blaine and Kurt thought, _only Blaine could get a group of teens to go back and remember the times where they were in their rooms and sung with the television screen as That's So Raven came started_. The kept dancing on top of the piano, a little more carefree and swiftly leaped off of the piano and into the crowd, with the hope they could catch him. They didn't. The picked himself off of the ground after his shameful leap and muttered the last bit of lyrics into the mic.

_Yeah eh eh _

_Yup, that's me_

* * *

><p>The crowds cheers maximized and Kurt clapped along with the rest of them. He strode towards Blaine, who still had a disappointed look etched on his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kurt placed his hands on Blaines shoulders in a comforting gesture and he heard Blaine mumble something about how 'they forgot to catch me' but then Blaine stepped back to see who it was he was mumbling to, his eyes lighting up as he saw Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"I'm missed you so much, Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly and wrapped both arms around him in a suffocating bear hug. "Katherine said it was okay for me to forgive you now, she said she's over it." Blaine pulled back and stared into Kurts eyes until he forgot what he was going to say.

"Your drunk aren't you?" Kurt mock glared, "It's the only reason you're forgiving me... for something I didn't do by the way."

"Don't make a fool out of Katherine, okay? She may be a lot of things but a liar she's not."

"Oh really, how do you know for sure I made those marks? How do you know she didn't make them herself."

"I've known her longer so-"

"So you trust her more, which is exactly why she did it." Kurt paused. "Because she knew you would believe her over me." Kurt paused again. Letting realization hit Blaine. "Because I'm basically a stranger compared to the girl you love and knew for so long. I'm nothing to you compared to her."

"That's not true, Kurt-"

"Oh, but it is. You would drop the only close stable friendship we had together, for her. For a lie." Blaine stepped away from Kurt, his face was blank. "She knew she could pull you away from me and she did. Mission successful, happy now? We're officially no longer friends, though it's been that way since you started ignoring me that night." Kurt backed away from Blaine as well and headed towards the door, but abruptly was turned around by Blaines strong arms.

"Tell me the truth." Blaine pleaded. And Kurt did, Kurt told Blaine about how Katherine and him exchanged a few words in the hall, that ended with Katherine threatening Kurt with admitting she was just as 'scheming' as him with a smirk on her little face, which only made Blaine angrier.

Blaine didn't have time to express his anger out on Kurt in words, because Wes was talking into the microphone chanting something. Blaine was upset and confused and needed to take it out on Kurt, because he believed Kurt over Katherine this time.

Kurt was telling the truth, he could see it in his eyes, he wasn't lying about this. But, he couldn't attack Katherine with questions and accusations like he did to Kurt and risk losing her, so he wanted to take his anger out on Kurt, the same boy that was innocent.

It made no sense but in his drunken state, it make perfect sense.

* * *

><p>"Seven minutes. Seven minutes. seven minutes. seven minutes." It took Blaine a while to realize what Wes was chanting, but when he did he knew it wasn't good. This party was to cheer Blaine up from his funk, and he knew Wes would want Blaine to go first to play Seven Minutes In Heaven.<p>

He was in the circle and panicking. Katherine was on the couch refusing to play, more because she's already made out with Blaine for longer then 7 minutes and was willing to let someone else have a turn and plus, she was slowly passing out right next to Logan. The pair were passed out on each other, actually.

Kurt watched from the bar stool he was on at Logan and Katherine cuddled up on the couch passed out with the rest on random bodies passed out, that couldn't control their liquor. David popped up next to Kurt asking to join in the circle of 7 minutes in heaven.

"Sorry, I'm an atheist." The circle of teens chuckled at Kurt, including Blaine, but continued to beg for him to join the circle until he gave in.

* * *

><p>Holy shit. The bottle landed on Kurt. Kurt looked up to Blaine who looked back to Kurt with confusion. Kurt was still angry at Blaine for getting mad at his confession, and Blaine was still angry at Kurt for telling him the truth.<p>

They both got up and headed towards the closet silently and keeping their gaze away from each other. Once they were inside of the closet they heard Wes and David giggle and the lock of the door in front of them. Kurt panicked.

"Don't lock it! Don't lock this door! Open this door right now, Wesley."

"Damn, your really that desperate to get away from me?" Blaine pouted. It's amazing how he can go from angry to adorable when he's drunk.

"Wes and David are drunk. Chances are they are gonna drop the keys or leave them some place that they will forget and we will be stuck in here until we die!"

"Hey, no need to yell!" Blaine argued.

"Your yelling right now, idiot!" Kurt rolled his eyes at the idiot.

"_Don't call me an idiot, bitch._" Kurt gasped as Blaine poked him in his shoulder with his index finger accusingly.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

In a swift movement, Blaine grasped Kurts face with both hands and pulled his lips together with Kurts. Kurt was shell shocked but reacted quickly and responded. His drunken haze taking over his senses and judgement. Kurt gasped and Blaine took it an advantage and slid his tongue into Kurts mouth, lapping the inside and exploring more and more. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaines waist to tug their bodies closer.

Blaine thrust down into Kurt and Kurt pulled away. "What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked and rubbed Kurts back in a lame attempt to sooth him.

"I can't breathe."

"Sorry, I'll stop using tongue." Blaine blushed and leaned in for another kiss that Kurt accepted but pulled away after a while. Blaine stared at him clearly confused.

"This is a very small closet. And the idea that the key to opening this closet is lying in the hands of two very stupid drunk boys is getting me nervous." Blaine chuckled and banged on the door, but no one opened it. They knocked harder and soon enough the door was swung open by a angry lookin' Katherine.

Katherine grabbed Blaines arm and led him out of the door and into Blaines dorm. Kurt was left standing in the middle of the party searching for his boyfriend, that was still passed out on the couch. He sat with Logan and passed out, still confused, about what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, PLEASE. It makes me feel like a good writer when you do. I tried to incorporate things from the reviews to my best, but I don't want them to fuck yet. <span>TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER!<span>**

****_By the way, is anyone else tired of this hiatus. I want Cooper god dammit. -_- And I've gotten so many alerts, that shit cray :* thank you guys, soooooooooo much._


	7. Chapter 7

**I have this new fic, which is Kitty!kurt, puppy!blaine, and meerkat!sebastian all in one house, it's weird but I haven't seen a fic like that so I tried it, it's called Smirking Meerkat Face. And I suggest you check it out.**

**I haven't updated this or_ Oh, Brother_ is so long, I'm sorry! Here you go... *crosses fingers***

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<br>_

_"Don't lock it! Don't lock this door! Open this door right now, Wesley."_

_"Damn, your really that desperate to get away from me?" Blaine pouted. It's amazing how he can go from angry to adorable when he's drunk._

_"Wes and David are drunk. Chances are they are gonna drop the keys or leave them some place that they will forget and we will be stuck in here until we die!"_

_"Hey, no need to yell!" Blaine argued._

_"Your yelling right now, idiot!" Kurt rolled his eyes at the idiot._

_"Don't call me an idiot, bitch." Kurt gasped as Blaine poked him in his shoulder with his index finger accusingly._

_"Did you just call me a bitch?" _

* * *

><p>Kurt replayed the kiss in his head over and over again. He thought about Katherine and how she opened the door angrily, and led Blaine away from the party. Kurt shook Logan from his passed out drunken state, and led him to their dorm, which was down the hall from Blaines dorm.<p>

Kurt couldn't help it, he dropped Logan off on his bed, and went back into the hallway to place his ear beside the door of Blaines room.

"How could you actually do 7 minutes in heaven with Kurt?" Katherine fumed. "He's a guy, Blaine! You know how much your father despised your little 'gay' acts as a freshman. Thank god, we started hooking up that year! I was starting to think you were a fag." Katherine slurred out.

_Oh, the bitch is drunk_, Kurt thought silently.

"Katherine," Blaine slurred as well. "Come, have sex with me."

"Babe." Katherine whined, obviously not angry anymore. "I will, soon."

"Yay!" Blaine cheered.

"But, you have to answer me this question." Katherine said sternly.

"Okay, babe." Blaine placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you like Kurt?" Katherine asked nervously.

"No, of course not." Blaine sighed and moved to kiss Katherine passionately, but it just came out as needy. Fortunately, Katherine was desperate. She'd believe anything, even if she knew it wasn't true. She knew Blaine liked Kurt, but she would do anything to stay with Blaine, _anything_.

Kurt heard whimpers and moans from the door, and took it as his cue to leave. He walked away slowly, Blaine doesn't like him. At least now, he and Blaine could be room mates again and it won't be awkward.

* * *

><p>"What happened last night?" Logan groaned as he shifted towards Kurt.<p>

"You got drunk, and left me to fend for myself." Kurt mocked a sad faced, but smiled accidentally. "I actually made up with Blaine last night." Made out with Blaine actually, Kurt added silently.

"Oh?" Logan lifted his head up from Kurts pillow. "How did that happen?"

"Well, he was drunk so it was easier to talk to him, he told me he was able to forgive me. He knew I was sincere, I could tell."

"That's great." Logans smiled, but it looked strained.

"Why do you look so tense?" Kurt asked, as he massaged Logans biceps, he moved his hands to rest towards his back and massage there. Logan groaned in pleasure.

"Kurt, I have a hangover, we can't-" Kurt scoffed, but continued to massage Logan.

"Hey, asshole. I'm not gonna always try to get you off every 5 minutes. I was just trying to help you with the strain in your muscles."

"Sorry, I thought- never mind." Kurt smirked.

"I know what you thought. It's fine, you're tired and I'm not." Kurt got up and kissed Logan sweetly. "I'm gonna head out, but text me when you feel better, babe."

* * *

><p>Kurt headed down to the Senior Commons where the party was held, and checked to see the damage. Surprisingly, there wasn't any. The Warblers did one hell of a job cleaning up the place, and Kurt felt bad for not pitching in, since he was a Warbler himself.<p>

"Hey, Kurt." Kurt turned around and was met with hazel eyes.

"Blaine." Kurt said shortly. He still felt awkward about ease dropping, and a little annoyed when he heard that Blaine had no feeling towards him.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. They were incredibly close to each other and they kept getting closer on instinct. Their motions were purely magnetism. Until, they became a little too close for comfort. Kurt could feel Blaines breath touching his lips.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, still string into Kurts eyes. "We need to talk."

"Definitely." Kurt said breathlessly. They pulled away from each other as Blaine stared at Kurts lips the entire time. They were still standing close, but not as close as before.

"I kissed you." Blaine said matter of factly.

"I kissed you back."

"But it wasn't apart of the 7 minutes in heaven. We both know that." Kurt looked up at Blaine silently, but shook his head.

"It wasn't?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Kurt." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurts hand in his. "We were arguing seconds before the kiss. That's not something you normally start out with when you kiss someone. It just happened."

"Then why did you tell Katherine that you didn't like me?" Blaine stopped and turned beet red as he addressed Kurt.

"How did you hear that?" Kurt thought his best option was to lie, he had no other choice. He also didn't think he would be having this discussion so early in the morning.

"We are a room apart. I walked by, but not before I heard 'Do you like Kurt?' and when I heard my name mentioned I listened, and heard you reply that you didn't." Blaine had his mouth open, but snapped out of it in order to reply.

"I just grew the balls to tell you this, I don't think I even have the balls to tell Katherine. I mean how do you tell your girlfriend you're in love with a guy instead of her.

They both paused.

"Did you just say love?" They both stared deeply at one another in the empty Senior Commons room. No noise, but their heavy breathing and Blaine took the first step closer.

"Yes, yes I did." He then proceeded to step closer to Kurt and once he came so close that he was slightly cross-eyed, he pressed his lips softly to Kurts, and held him by the waist, as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck.

"mmm, stop." Kurt pulled away, and Blaine let out a slight whine at the loss of lips to his. "What about Katherine?"

"Well, what about Logan?"

"Good point." Kurt bit his lip and shuffled his feet nervously. After a while of silence, Kurt broke it. "Fuck it."

At the same time, they met each other with equal amounts of passion radiating from both side. They grabbed onto each other tightly and refused to let go. They grasped and groped at each other till' they were breathless, and absolutely needed oxygen.

"I'm sorry, but I can't quit you." Blaine started, "Katherine means nothing compared to you, Kurt. I'm sorry, I'm a jack ass and I don't deserve it, but I need you." Blaine looked up at Kurt with pleading eyes.

"You were a jack ass." Kurt simply stated. They giggled after the tension was gone. "But, I'm not leaving him." Blaine nodded.

"And I'm not leaving her. I just had this realization." Blaine paused. "I'm not ready for it to be public."

"Then we should probably stop making out in the middle of the Senior Commons, where lots of boys come daily."

Blaine started to laugh like a crazed drug addict, "What?" Kurt roared with annoyance.

"'Where a lot of boys come daily'" Blaine repeated. "C'mon you said that dirty joke on purpose." Kurt turned red with embarrassment.

"No, I didn't you goober.." Kurt paused, then got all giddy with excitement. "You wanna see something?" Kurt asked mischievously.

"What?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt pulled out his phone, and pressed play to start the video of Blaine singing the That's so Raven theme song on a piano.

"Ugh, I did that?" Blaine whined. Blaine glared at Kurt, while Kurt was clutching at his sides as he repeated the video, and Blaine just turned to walk away as Kurt followed.

"C'mon Blaine!" Kurt whined as a few more giggles escaped his lips. "It was...entertaining. And will make use for _good_ blackmail." Kurt smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." Blaine turned to mock glare at Kurt as he clutched his face with both hands. Kurt stared at Blaines mouth the entire time.

"Oh, but I would Anderson, try me." Blaine smirked and leaned forward to capture Kurts lips in his. He nipped and licked at Kurts bottom lip and his hands trailed down to Kurts ass to give him a tight squeeze. Kurt yelped in surprise, and pulled away.

"Mr. Anderson, how you move me." Kurt mocked a suave tone.

"Mr. Hummel, you are worth it." Kurt pretended to fall apart at his charm and they giggled there way out of the Senior Commons room."

Now that they were in the hallways, they had some distance between them, even thought no one was in the hallways yet.

"You know, this isn't what I imagined my morning to be." Kurt started.

"Me neither. I didn't wake up and decide 'I'm gonna tell Kurt how I feel'. It just happened when I saw you."

"Well, it was unexpected." Kurt paused. :But did you mean what you said about-"

"I meant everything. I don't say things I don't mean."

"Well, you see then that confused me, because of what you said with Katherine." Kurt snapped. Blaine sighed deeply and looked around the hallway to make sure no one was there, then reached for Kurts hand.

"I already told you, I can't tell Katherine yet, just like you can't tell Logan even if he asked you if you liked me, you wouldn't tell him the truth, would you?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaines wide ones.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Exactly." Blaine let go of Kurts hand as he heard footsteps approach, and Kurt sighed, figuring things were gonna be like that now, _a secret_.

"What are we doing, Blaine?" Kurt gestured between them.

"We're cheating." Blaine whispered, afraid someone might hear. "But, other then that I have no idea."

"I just don't understand it." Kurt sighed, still confused since Blaine didn't really answer his question. "How could you like fucking Katherine so much, but still think your gay." Blaine laughed bitterly.

"It's just sex with her, Kurt. That's what she wants me for. We play 'Perfect Couple' in front of other people and she keep me off the market to make others jealous. She doesn't love me, but she says she does and so do I."

"Sex is just friction on my dick." Blaine continued. "We fuck, we don't make love. I have feelings for her, since we knew each other for so long, but I'm not in love with her like I am with you. You're different."

"When I see you with Logan, Kurt, I get so angry and so possessive that I just want to bash his face in. I want to yell at him and say 'That was my roommate first, give him back!', but I restrain from that cause' I'm usually with Katherine. She gets all possessive too, but only when you're around." Kurt laughed bitterly.

"She's such a bitch. I'm sorry. I know she's your girlfriend, but she just has a lot of anger towards me that is just so stressful. You know I didn't make those marks on her, right?"

"I kinda figured after a while, I connected the dots in my head. I'm sorry, again."

"It's alright." They turned and realized they were in front of Kurts dorm.

"Logan has a hangover. I gotta take care of him, today." Blaines face fell but he smiled weakly in response.

"It's alright. We will finish this talk tomorrow, we need too." Kurt nodded and they both at the same time searched the hallway both ways for any student. When the coast was clear they turned to eachother and kissed like they were never gonna see each other again.

A kiss that left them both breathless and panting as Kurt entered his dorm and Blaine entered his. They both simultaneously leaned against their doors clutching the doorknob, exhaling with a long sigh. "Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU GUYS SEE COOPER LAST NIGHT. THAT EPISODE MAN!~<strong>

**I take anon review for those of you that are too lazy to sign in. I NOW TAKE SEX SCENES THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN, REVIEW THEM TO ME.**

**KLAINE WILL NOT HAVE SEX JUST YET, BUT I NEED DIFFERENT WAYS THAT IT COULD HAPPEN! PLZ, IM LOST WITH THE SEX PARTS.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So we're cheaters?" Kurt asks Blaine, on a night where Katherine and Logan are out, finally! Blaine nods in responce. "How can we be cheaters if we haven't even done anything?" Blaine smirks and places a hand on Kurt's thigh, teasingly trailing his hand up.

"Yet." Blaine breaths out as he pulls towards Kurt, Kurt get up slowly and straddles Blaine's lap.

"Do you want this?" Kurt asks gently. Blaine giggles and pulls away.

"Is that dirty talk?" Blaine watches Kurt blush and shake his head.

"No, I mean are you sure about this." Kurt gestures to them, and Blaine nods frantically as he strips off both of their shirts.

"I've wanted this for a while." Blaine grits out, as he plants passionate kisses to Kurt's neck. He sucks on his collarbone for a while, until he bites down eliciting a sigh of contentment from Kurt.

"How long is a while?" Kurt manages to say, as he sinks into arousal. His cock already straining in his Dalton slacks. Blaine ruts into him as he holds Kurt's hand.

He smiles against Kurt's neck, "Since you became my roommate."

Blaine lays Kurt down gently and begin to take off his pants as Kurt does the same. "You know how to do this, right?" Kurt asks as Blaine finally tugs off his boxers.

"What's with all the questions?" Blaine giggles as he crawls into bed eying Kurt's naked form laid out for him. Blaine trails a warm hand over Kurt's face. He pauses, then moves lower down the hipbone and reaches forward to Kurt's cock which is fully aroused and up, like Blaine's.

"Please." Kurt pleaded gently. Blaine grabs a hold of Kurt and starts into a jerking motion, sort of like how Blaine does when he masturbates.

But there was a knock at the door that effectively killed the entire mood. "It could be Logan or Katherine, either way, put on some clothes." Kurt threw a pair of bottoms at Blaine, and tugged on one for himself. Blaine stayed shirtless, while Kurt put on a light V-neck.

"Blaine, I know you're in there." Katherine's high pitched voice echoed through the halls. Blaine got up and headed for the door. "Baby!" Katherine grinned, as she answered. "You look great without a shirt."

"Ha, yeah well- what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, but Katherine ignored him and her hands roamed his body, stopping at his hips, looking up at him with adoring eyes. Blaine nodded his head in Kurt's direction, who was sitting on the bed eying his phone.

"Kurt, could you excuse us?" Kurt looked up from his phone, and nodded.

"You are excused." Kurt said, and simply laid on the bed to continue toying with his phone.

"I meant, could you leave!"

"Katherine!" Blaine gasped, "This is Kurt's dorm again. He is my room mate and I'm not going to just kick him out, it's late."

"He's fine with it, aren't you Kurt?" Kurt looked up from his phone and nodded.

"No, I get it." Kurt sighed, and Katherine smiled widely, she fully entered the room, as Kurt got up from the bed. "You obviously came for a booty call, am I right?" Katherine blushed, but nodded. "You get yours, I'm going to get mine, like the old times."

"Okay, but if we're fucking in the same room, I want the lights off." Kurt nodded and flicked off the lights.

"Fine by me." Kurt stated, as he went out the room to retrieve Logan. Blaine was in shock, but Katherine set him loose from all his thoughts, she was swiftly going to town on his cock.

Kurt entered the room with Logan. The lights were still off so they slowly reached the bed and tentatively laid down together taking off their clothes, giggling. Blaine and Katherine pretended to ignore the sound of the bed dipping from the other side of the room.

"Oh, _Blaine_, baby!" Katherine called out, as Blaine gave into a particularly sharp thrust into her. Kurt from the other side of the room was already being prepped with three fingers. "More, _Logan_, I want more!" Kurt whimpered out, slightly louder than Katherine.

"Fuck, _Blaine_, that feel so-_uh_!" Katherine called out, just a tad louder than Kurt. Kurt smirked knowing exactly what she was doing. She wanted to have the better orgasm, _game on_. "Mmm, _Logan_, I'm ready. _Fuck me!_" Kurt called out to him, and Logan gave Kurt a curious look but complied, lubing his cock up. Blaine heard this, Kurt was really loud, and turned his head to the other bed, eying the covers move swiftly. Katherine turned his face with her hands and kissed him, as she flipped him over.

"I wanna ride you all night long, _baby_!" Katherine moaned out loudly. Blaine blushed, thankfully she couldn't see it in the dark. "Katherine you need to keep quiet, there are other people in the room." Blaine whispered. She just shrugged and continued to ride Blaine roughly. Katherine and Kurt kept up their little game for the rest of the night.

"Uh! Fuck me into the mattress, _Logan_! I want to feel you in the morning!" Kurt bellowed.

"Come on my face, _baby_!" Katherine whined out desperately.

"_Flip me_, I want you doggy style!" Kurt whimpered out loudly.

"Harder, _Blaine_! Pound me!" Katherine yelled out in pleasure.

"_Oh_! _Yes_, pull my hair. I love it rough!" Kurt moaned as he gripped the sheets.

"_More, more, ah!_"

"_Yes, yes, oh, baby!_"

I went on like that till' three in the morning, when sadly, Katherine had to leave. "I have school." she whispered softly to Blaine, and snuck out shamelessly with her heels in her hand, hair untamed, clothes inside out, and her lips bruised red. She has some good sex, but not as good as Kurt.

Because Kurt's hair that had been coiffed up with gel, and now had it all hanging limply in his eyes. His body was bruised with red and purple marks all over, ranging from hickeys, bites, scratches, and the occasionally sucking of skin. His lips were red, like scarlet red. His breathing was heavy and he felt like he couldn't move an inch because he was fucked so roughly. He knew he would regret it in the morning. Logan watched him after, proud that he could make Kurt look like this.

Logan got up and made his way to the door after getting dressed. "Thanks, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>I DID NOT PLAN FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE LIKE THIS, I WAS AROUSED SO I WROTE THIS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.<strong>

**SUGGESTIONS? I TAKE ANON!****  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like deleting this story, sometimes I think no one is even reading LOL  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the door was closed, Blaine was up. He reached for Kurt, and laid beside him on the bed. Neither one of them said a word they just held each other.<p>

Blaine could never have Kurt really, because to the world, he was straight. And he didn't have any idea when he wanted to come out of the closet. It wasn't easy, and he knew Kurt wouldn't give Logan up, so he wouldn't ask that of him. He couldn't walk hand in hand with Kurt down the hallway, and Kurt deserved simple things like that. He just cried, into Kurt's shoulder for the night, while Kurt rubbed his back soothingly.

Kurt could never really have Blaine, because to the world, Blaine had the hottest girlfriend in Westerville. She was wanted by all the boys, but threw herself at one. One beautiful boy, that wanted her as well. He knew Blaine would choose Katherine over him, so he didn't ask, because he didn't want to risk being alone. He would have Logan, but that's not who he wanted. So he cried silently with Blaine, rubbing Blaine's back, and holding in the sobs that threatened to shake his body. Blaine couldn't see him cry.

* * *

><p>The boys had woken up in separate beds. It turns out Blaine had woke up earlier and returned to his bed, by himself. Kurt thought it was strange but shrugged it off. He headed towards the bathroom, fully naked, and remembered what he did last night as he brushed his teeth. Well, not last night, this morning, since they were all up till 3.<p>

"Morning." Kurt mumbled to Blaine as he appeared in the mirror.

"Hmp." Blaine watched Kurt through the mirror, and icy glare in his direction. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and took the brush out of his mouth.

"Is there a problem?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Maybe cause' you were fucking till' three in the morning." Kurt said, with his confused glare, Blaine kept his gaze on Kurt.

"What the fuck is it, Blaine? What is your problem?"

"My problem is that we were suppose to fuck yesterday, and then-"

"And then your girlfriend came, so you fucked her instead. I was horny, you got me turned on than left me alone in my bed, who else was I suppose to turn to?"

"What was I suppose to do? Send her away?"

"If you really wanted me that night, you should've. But, don't get mad at me when I did the same as you that night, I'm not complaining."

"I'm sure you're not." Blaine mumbled.

"And what the fuck is that suppose to mean."

"It means that I heard how pretty fucking satisfied you were last night!" At this Kurt blushed, and stayed quiet. "What the fuck was that about. You were so loud, I bet all the Warblers heard you. You know how fucking annoying that is? To hear you making those sounds and know it's from another guy? To know that he's touching you-" Blaine gripped Kurt's bare hip and pressed him forward into the sink. "and making these noises-" Blaine pressed his half hard cock into the middle of Kurt's cheeks, as Kurt whimpered at the dry sensation. "that they're not for me." Blaine stood behind Kurt, as they both faced the mirror and watched each other, and Blaine turned the faucet back on.

"Keep brushing your teeth, Kurt." Blaine commanded, as he stuck his hand into the faucet and rubbed his wet hand into Kurt's ass. Kurt picked up his brush, shaking slightly, and kept brushing with words. Blaine circled his entrance slow and teasingly. Kurt whimpered as he watched Blaine's face through the mirror.

"I said keep brushing." Blaine commented, when he saw Kurt with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, just panting. Blaine fingers entered Kurt, Kurt gasped as he felt two fingers, instead of one that he usually started off with. Kurt brushed as fast as he could, so he could just enjoy the sensation, but Blaine pushed his cock in while Kurt was in the middle of cleaning his tongue.

"Ah! Oh my fucking god, that- that-"

"Hurts?"

"Mm, a little-"

"Good. You need to know who you belong to." Blaine fisted Kurt's hair and leaned him over the sink, with his ass up as Kurt faced the faucet. Blaine stuck his hand under that faucet again and wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt whimpered at the rough but enjoyable feeling.

Blaine thrusted into Kurt and each thrust made Kurt scream louder and louder. "I bet he never made you feel like this." he whispered into Kurts ear as Kurt hastily reached for something to grab onto.

"I can honestly say no, never. This is amazing!" Kurt screamed out as Blaine his his bundle of nerves. Blaine gripped Kurt's ass cheeks roughly and pulled them apart, eying his whole with fascination.

"Wow, you're really tight. Not for long." Blaine growled as he pulled out of Kurt, and hoisted him up on the sink and let Kurt sink back onto him. He grabbed both of Kurt's legs and spread them as far as they could go, which was really far, and fucked into him in his earnest. He wanted to be better than Logan, no matter what.

The noise that Kurt made were extremely different than last night, Blaine could tell. He could tell that Kurt had faked it last night, because right now that noises Kurt was making were so genuine lustful that Blaine knew they were really. And hew wasn't talking, like last night, mostly because he not able to form words.

This is when Blaine thought, If Logan was so good in bed, the only noise from Kurt would've been screams, not talking. He wouldn't have any speech ability. As Blaine gave in one last thrust, he knew he was better.

"I love you!" Blaine screamed into his climax, as Kurt gripped his back harshly. His nails digging into his skin and scratching, leaving trails of red skin behind. Kurt finished himself off by bouncing on Blaine's softening cock from the sink eagerly, and Blaine smiled up at him.

"Did you just say you love me? Or was that your orgasm talk?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine grinned a goof-ball original grin and nodded.

"I really love you, Kurt." Kurt eyed Blaine, unsure of his next move, because he did love Blaine back, but** how was this going to work?**

"Honestly... I love you too, Blaine." Blaine let out a relaxed breath. "But we need to talk about last night, and I guess this morning." Kurt said as he slipped from the sink. "But first..." Kurt turned to fix Blaine with an amused smile. "Brush your teeth."

* * *

><p><strong>THE REST OF THESE CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG, IF I DON'T DELETE THIS STORY YET.<strong>

**I FEEL THAT NONE OF YOU ARE STILL WITH ME :/**

**Reviews are always good, they are free, I take anon as I always say. BUT SAY SOMETHING TO ME YOU GUYS, TELL ME WAT U LEIK IN DIS STORI :)  
><strong>


End file.
